


Where The Heart Is

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Souji could stay in Inaba, but he doesn'tneedto.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #006 Home.





	Where The Heart Is

Souji knows that he could stay in Inaba. Even his parents would accept it, although it might hurt their feelings. He used to resent that they never let him have one place to call home. Souji used to close himself off, refusing to make real friends because he was frightened they would only forget about him.

  


But the bonds he’s made in Inaba… it’s different _._ He doesn’t have to be frightened of losing anyone. If home is where the heart is, then his home will be here forever—even if he has to be away from it for a while.


End file.
